


Flames Of Pleasure - Chapter Of Mai

by Platinum_Beetle99



Series: KOF - Flames Of Pleasure [3]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M, Hair Pulling, Happy Ending, Oral, Titjobs, fucking from behind, male on female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Beetle99/pseuds/Platinum_Beetle99
Summary: After kyo wins another tournament, he has a surprise invitation to meet with mai shiranui, it quickly turns into a wet dream come true. (One Shot)
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Shiranui Mai
Series: KOF - Flames Of Pleasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158164
Kudos: 1





	Flames Of Pleasure - Chapter Of Mai

**\- Kyo's Apartment -**

* * *

"F-fuck, why hasn't that dumbass bogard brother done anything yet!?." kyo said while moaning, his big hard cock lodged between mai's crazy large breasts.  
Mai giggled and then replied - "hehehe, i'm not sure, but it's too late now, aaaand, you look so much bigger then andy." mai replied. Kyo's huge veiny pulsating cock twitched as mai shook her breasts around it, pre-cum squirted out of his head, mai bounced her tits up and down kyo's big rock hard cock, causing him to moan even more.  
Kyo thrust upwards, his manhood sliding up and down in between mai's overly large breasts, mai squeezed her breasts around his juicy dick with her forearms - "fuck yes!, k-keep going baby!." kyo exclaimed, mai giggled again. Mai wiggled kyo's cock around with her breasts, kyo thrusts slightly more, and finally, he cums, shooting a huge load of cum all over her face and breasts.  
"Aaah, there you go." mai said before licking kyo's cum from around her mouth and chin, "let me clean your cock baby." mai cooed, she then lapped up and licked up all of the cum all over kyo's cock. 

* * *

Mai then got on her hands and knees, she turns around and does a come forward gesture, she can see the lust in kyo's eyes, he rams himself into mai's extremely tight womanhood, moaning and grabbing mai's ass cheeks and thrusting with passion, soon small droplets of blood dripped from the inside of her vagina, kyo noticed - "m-mai?." kyo asked - "o-oh, that's something you don't need to worry about hun." mai said in a pleasured voice.  
It was crazy to think that the voluptuous female ninja was a virgin, kyo always thought that she had something in the past, but he guessed that her training never gave her time, or andy just never knew what he had, well too late for that now, kyo chuckled to himself at the thought, but he had to make mai feel good, after all, when would he ever get some action this good, sure he had yuki, but she wasn't exactly much in bed.

  
The bed shook and creaked from the actions of kyo and mai, fleshy slapping noises alongside their moaning can be heard as well. Kyo's cock slid in and out repeatedly, the tight fleshy walls squeezing around his length and girth, driving him crazy - "oooh o-oh, yes!, yes kyo!, fuck me harder!." mai exclaimed as kyo plunged his cock inside of her again, and again, and again.  
Kyo speed up his thrusts, his pelvis slamming against mai's ass, her cheeks cushioning his impacts, mai throws her head back in pleasure, her eyes slightly rolled up, saliva drip out of her mouth as it stays open from the constant panting and moaning, kyo then started to pull on mai's hair tail with one of his hands, while the other stayed gripping mai's ass.

Kyo felt his cock twitch, and then his balls and base tightening, he speed up his thrusts and finally let out his second huge load, this time inside of mai's sheath, mai moaned at the feeling of his hot sticky cum filling her up.

"S-sorry about you not being to cum mai.." - kyo said with a regretful tone - "oh no...i-it's fine, i just wanted to make you feel good, i mean, you won another tournament, i think you deserved to feel pleasure." mai replied. "I have an idea." kyo said - "oooh~, and what would that be?." mai replied, before she could say anything else kyo's tongue slid into mai's opening, she moaned again.  
Kyo ate mai out, leaving her breathless, her panting from his tongue's tour of her insides drove kyo crazy, and eventually, she let loose, her orgasm rushing through her, and squirting all over kyo's face and mouth - "Ooo-oh....t-thank you kyo." mai said before laying back on the bed and passing out from the sexual encounter, kyo exhausted as well from not only his multiple orgasms, but also the physical work of their meetup, decided to join mai in resting, he rested his head on his pillow, and then wrapped his arm around mai, he then drifted off into sleep.

  
In the morning kyo woke up to a rather favorable sight, mai was cooking him an american style breakfest, minus the crazy portions - "good morning kyo~." mai said in a flirty tone as usual - "hey, looking good." kyo replied, he sat down on the chair nearest to him, and watched mai prepare the food, the food was probably a good idea, especially since he pretty much lost at least 9 months worth of sperm just from the busty ninja alone, but his body be damned, he would love to do it all over again.  
Him and mai enjoyed their meal, before showering together and getting dressed, the both of them exchanging numbers, and heading their separate ways, of course, they'd meet again to conversate, and other times to scratch that itch the both of them had, kyo had lucked out, and was going play it safe.

* * *

**\- 5 Years Later -**

Kyo sat down in a criss cross position on the floor, reading a magazine to pass the time, soon a small voice interrupted his reading - "daddy, can we play in the woods?." one of kyo's lights in his life asked - "sure haruka, just wait for me and mommy to get ready." he replied. Kyo and mai's relationship had taken a very strong turn, going from un-imaginable lovers, to fiances, and eventually parents, kyo still remember the day of when mai told him that she was pregnant, it was rather un-expected, but he couldn't say that he wasn't excited. It had only been five years since his rays of sunshine got brighter, at first it was just a normal pregnancy, only to be clotheslined with twins.  
First his son was born, saisyu, he named him after his old man just to be funny, but mai told him that he'd have to be serious, so after thinking for a while, he was content with his son's current name, and plus, his father would probably like having a grandson named after him.  
Then his daughter came a few seconds later, mai decided to name, mainly to prevent a naming situation again, she went with haruka, kyo never understood why, but he was just happy with his new family.

Kyo got up and walked towards his bedroom in the new house, he opened the door and saw mai doing some squats, he choked a little, seeing her butt covered by some rather tight looking exercise short shorts, she smiled when she saw him, she walked towards him and kissed him, they held each other for a bit before kyo asked the question - "hey, do you wanna go the forest with me and kids?, i think it would be a nice family bonding experience." - "sounds nice honey, just let me get ready~." mai then went to the bathroom to get changed, and with that kyo closed the bedroom door and pulled his pants down, imagining his cock sliding in between mai's asscheeks, he quietly moaned at the imagery in his head.

  
He didn't have as much frequent sex as he used with mai, but he still had desires, all caused by his wife, and right now he had to get a rather suppressed load out, and not enjaculating for 4 months probably wasn't helping either, after a few more strokes, his huge load fired out of his dickhole, his cock throbbing after the long needed attention, he cleaned up the little mess and began to make himself look presentable.  
Once he was done, mai came out from the bathroom, she was as stunning as ever to kyo, she was wearing a rather stylish blouse that highlighted her cleavege with it's low cutness, she also wear a pair of form fitting jeans - 'today is going to be rough..' kyo thought to himself, his cock already sensing a familiar person, to him, his cock almost had a mind of it's own, and mai thought that the idea was funny, even getting to the point of where she would reference it as her "little friend" or most cases her "big friend", his wife being as kinky as she was still, was a turn on, but he wondered why she never brought it up again.

  
But, he was okay, he was kinda getting tired of her constantly baby talking his big cock anytime she blew him, or used her now even more enormous breasts to please him, and it, he kissed her again, this time lasting longer, after they got done with their mini make out session, they both walked out with their kids in hand, all walking to have a day of family fun.

**~THE END~**

_A/N: Now since i don't have large breasts, i don't exactly know how titjobs would work irl, really the only type of sexual activity i ever would have, would just be standard vaginal, yeah i know i'm boring but oh well._   
_Anyways i hope you enjoyed this story, this one is a lot more different compared to the other ones, but don't worry, pretty soon we'll head back to some smutty goodness without passion, so stay tuned for more._


End file.
